Eternity Calls:Black Mage
by Talon Rue
Summary: Is a series, well not yet but will be. Happens a year after the light warriors save the world. is all in Black mager point of view. Black mage diccovers a plot to ressurect a great Evil. He and White Mage investigate and find the dark one to hafe already


"Eternity Calls: Black Mage "  
  
Chapter One: The Dark Flames Reborn  
  
It's been a year since I helped the Light Warriors save our world from the evil Lord Chaos and the four Fiends. Our Quest seemed to be impossible, and I was the first to point it out. The others always were so brave. If I had only been a bit more like them things would have been so much easier to handle. After the final battle, and Lord Chaos was slain, the veil of darkness was lifted and the world returned too normal. With the power of the orbs restored, our quest was over and we were free to go our separate ways. I have just recently received word of how they are. Our leader, Tobias, a Fighter clad in heavy red armor and wielding a blade glinting in the sunset, set out towards Melmond where he helped rebuild the town and is now their main protector. He trains others to be able to defend the town and share his workload. Darius, a Thief who joined our ranks, went to Corneria and settled in the city. He makes his living as a hunter, using the gold he gained on the quest (and part of everyone else's too), to buy his basic supplies. He lives alone but I was told he is soon to be married to Princess Sarah. It's hard to think that he might become the king one day. Then there is Sylvia, the White Mage. I know where she is. She lives in Pravoka. She is their healer. She is respected and loved by all that live there. She was always our lifeline when we got injured or were sick. Without her we never would have come away from our quest alive. And I am the last of us. The powerful Black Mage Fionn. I live in a small little village just north of Pravoka. This is the only reason I knew where Sylvia was. All I really aspire to anymore is learning more spells, that and talking to Sylvia when she comes to the village to see if everyone is allright. It's not a great life but it's what I have and it's all I need. I wake up every day wondering about my adventure with Tobias, Darius, and Sylvia. I wonder if, now that it's over, is that all that is in store for me in life. I hope not, or life is going to get boring real fast.  
  
I woke this morning face down on the floor of my cabin. I had been dreaming again. Something was going to happen soon. I only sleep restlessly, dream, and wake up on the floor when something is about to happen. It doesn't matter to me. All will come that is meant to come. Tobias always said that way of thinking was the reason I was never really happy. He said that if I tried doing things my way and tied harder to change the outcome of anything that I cared about in my life, not only would I become a better mage but also I could be better at anything. He even said that if I tried hard enough Sylvia might see me in a different light one of these days. I stood up, stretched, got dressed and headed over to the cupboard to find something for breakfast. I pulled out a small ceramic bowl and filled it full with some berries that I had picked the other day. Eating slowly I thought about the dream I had. It was really unusual for me not to remember the dream and what it's meaning was. It was just so blurry that I couldn't distinguish anything. Just then I heard a knock upon my cabin door. I walked over to the door and smoothly unbolted the lock. Upon opening the door I was confronted by Ray, a young boy whose parents ran a small inn in the town. He must have run all this way judging from how winded he was. "Fionn, there is a soldier at the inn," Rays told me gasping for air, "He's severely wounded. He said he needed to speak with you right away! Hurry!" "Stay here, I'll be right back." I told him as I ran to grab my robes, gloves, and hat from the back. Donning the blue robes, yellow hat and gloves that I was so accustomed to wearing, I ran back to the door. Rushing out I yelled back at Ray, telling him to follow me. I arrived shortly at the inn at the center of town. Bursting through the door I yelled to Ray's father, asking where the man was. He pointed to the back, and as I walked through the door he shut the door behind me. I walked over to the small bed where the man lay. Looking down upon him I could tell he was going fast. I was just in time. "What news have you brought me sir?" I said as he took notice of my presence. He looked up at me and started to speak, "I am a soldier from Pravoka. An army of monsters led by a Dark elf has laid waste to the city. We have fortified the port but we'll not be able to hold out much longer. Our strength is waning. And even Sylvia is having a hard time providing assistance." My eyes went wide as he relayed his story. "But you are also in danger Fionn. The Elf know you are here, and has sent a small force to come and capture you...they are to kill everyone else. I'm glad that I got here in time." The man's eyes closed as he exhaled his last breath. I covered him with a sheet and said a prayer to Pelor to ensure him a safe journey to the afterlife. Suddenly I heard a loud crash and a piercing scream from the front room of the inn. I flung open the door only able to see flames consuming the inn. I quickly drew forth the power of water and quenched the flames. I ran out the door, strait into utter chaos. The village was burning. With another look I saw them. Those beasts had killed all the people. The people that had accepted me and let me live in their small village. I felt so helpless because I could do nothing to save the village. But come to think of it there was no point in saving the village. I looked around to see if the village's assailants were still around. Out of burning heap that was my house stepped five robed figures. I had only a split second before one raised their hand and shouted to me, "You are Fionn the great black mage are you not. I am an emissary for the great Dirute. I have been sent to capture you or kill you if it so comes down to that. Do not resist us. My fellow mages and I are far more than you alone can handle." Inside me, inside my mind something snapped. The anger, hatred, and all my emotions that I had locked away rushed to the surface. "You'll never take me alive!" I replied. I raised my hand and called forth a rip in the fabric of time. "Behold," I shouted, "The power of the black hole." Fourof the robed figures were swept up and drug into the hole. The last of them stood and faced me. "How did you do that? No matter, you'll never defeat my master." He shouted. I really hope he enjoyed those few words, because they were the last he spoke. I took a small dagger and flung it at him, hitting him right between his eyes. With the last of the mages slain I turned to get my horse, when I seen movment out of the corner of his eye. I spun quickly to come face to face with Ray. He was badly beaten but never the less, he was alive and well. "Take me with you." He pleaded, "I have nothing left and I wish to avenge my parents deaths." I had no time to argue so I told him to keep up. Running to the stables, the only building still standing, I jumped onto one of the horsesand sped off towards Pravoka. I heard Ray's horse right behind mine. 


End file.
